Isildur
Isildur Elendil fia és Anárion testvére volt. Mint Gondor és Arnor Nagykirályai, testvérével együtt uralták Gondort, míg apjuk északon lakott. Az Utolsó Szövetség Háborúja során Isildur levágta az Egy Gyűrűt Szauron kezéről, de nem volt hajlandó elpusztítani azt. Később orkok támadtak rá és megölték a nősziromföldei mészárlás során, amikor is a Gyűrű közel 2500 évig eltűnt az emberek szeme elől. Makacssága miatt Szauron szelleme tovább élhetett, és miután újra összeszedte az erejét, alakot ölthetett. Isildur vérvonala továbbélt a dúnadánokban, és végül Isildur örökose lett az, aki a Gyűrűháborúban megdöntötte Szauront. Életrajz Élete Númenorban Isildur Númenorban született MK 3209-ben. Öccse, Anárion, tíz évvel később született. Mindketten Rómenna kikötőjében nevelkedtek, mely Númenor keleti partján feküdt. Apjuk Elendil, nagyapjuk pedig Amandil volt, mindketten Andúnië urai, akik Númenor negyedik királyának lányától, Silmarientől eredeztetik magukat. Elros, a féltünde, Númenor első királya az emberek halandó életét választotta, míg testvére, Elrond a tündék közt maradt. Idővel a númenori királyok megbánták elődjük döntését, és a halhatatlanságra áhítoztak. Elidegenedtek a tündéktől és a valáktól, és Ilúvatar tiszteletével is felhagytak. De egy kis csoport, a Hűségesek tündebarátok maradtak, és Ilúvatar és a valák iránti tiszteletük is megmaradt. Ezen csoport tagjai voltak Andúnië urai is. MK 3262-ben Ar-Pharazon, Númenor királya, fogságba ejtette Szauront és Númenorba hurcolta. Szauron önként vállalta ezt, mert titkos terve az volt, hogy fondorlattal éri el a büszke emberek bukását. A halhatatlanság iránti vágyukat kihasználva elérte, hogy Morgoth-ot imádják új istenükként. Isildur rájött, hogy Szauron ki akarja vágatni a Nimloth-ot, a Halhatatlanföldről származó Fehér Fát. Álruhában a királyi udvarba ment, ahol sikeresen el tudta lopni a Nimloth egyik gyümölcsét. Ám az őrök észrevették és súlyosan megsebesítették. Hónapokig élet és halál között lebegett, de amikor a gyümölcsből való mag kicsírázott, ő is felépült, és onnantól fogva nagy tisztelet övezte. Szauron befolyásának növekedésével a Hűségesek Númenor elhagyására készültek. Családjaikat és becses kincseiket (köztük a palantírokat) hajóra rakták. Isildur feleségét, és fiát, Elendurt, valamint a Fehér Fa palántáját is magával vitte. Isildur nagyapja, Amandil nyugatra indult, hogy beszéljen a valákkal és kegyelmet kérjen a Hűségeseknek, de arról, hogy megérkezett-e valaha, semmit nem tudunk. Mikor Ar-Pharazon elkezdte érezni öregségét, Szauron hazugságai végül meggyőzték őt, hogy Valinor meghódításával törjön halhatatlanságra. MK 3319-ben hatalmas flottával nyugatnak indult, de amint partot ért Halhatatlanföldén, Ilúvatar közbeavatkozott, és Valinor örökre eltűnt a világ tereiről. A flotta elpusztult, Númenor pedig a tengerbe süllyedt. Life in Middle-earth The ships of the Faithful were spared, and a great wind from the west sent them to the shores of Middle-earth. Elendil landed in the north, while Isildur and Anarion came to the Mouths of the Anduin in the south. Elendil and his sons established the North-kingdom of Arnor and the South-kingdom of Gondor in SA 3320. Elendil was the High King of both realms, but he dwelt in Arnor and committed the rule of Gondor to his sons.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (i): "Númenor" Isildur and Anárion had their thrones side by side in the Great Hall of Osgiliath, the city they founded on the Anduin. Anarion lived in Minas Anor on the western side of the Anduin, while Isildur made his home in Ithilien on the eastern side of the Anduin. Isildur built Minas Ithil in a valley of the Mountains of Shadow on the border of Mordor. Minas Ithil was a beautiful white city, but it was also a stronghold to defend against the evil that might still dwell in Mordor. It was not known at first that Sauron had already returned there in secret and had begun to rebuild his strength. Isildur had one of the Palantír called the Ithil-stone, which he used to communicate with his brother and father. He planted the seedling of the White Tree in front of his house. Isildur and his wife had two more sons while living in Gondor - Aratan born in SA 3339 and Ciryon born in SA 3379. In the early days of Gondor, Isildur went to the Hill of Erech at the entrance to the Blackroot Vale in the White Mountains. On the hilltop he placed the Stone of Erech, a great black sphere that he had brought from Númenor. Isildur met with the King of the Dead, who swore allegiance to Isildur upon the Stone, but later when Isildur called upon the Men of the Mountains to join the fight against Sauron, they refused. Isildur cursed them and said that they would never rest until they fulfilled their oath, and they haunted the Paths of the Dead.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter II: "The Passing of the Gray Company" Sauron attacked and captured Minas Ithil in 3429. Isildur escaped with his wife and sons and another seedling of the White Tree. Isildur and his family boarded a ship at the Mouths of the Anduin and sailed around the coast of Middle-earth to Arnor, where Elendil dwelled. Elendil consulted with Gil-galad, the last High King of the Ñoldor in Middle-earth who lived in Lindone year, Isildur's youngest son Valandil was born at the home of Elrond in Rivendell. west of Arnor. Gil-galad and Elendil formed the Last Alliance of Elves and Men to oppose Sauron in SA 3430. That sam The Last Alliance The army of the Last Alliance gathered at Rivendell in SA 3431The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" and then marched to war. Isildur and his three oldest sons - Elendur, Aratan, and Ciryon - went with the army, while Isildur's wife and their infant son Valandil remained in Rivendell. The War of the Last Alliance began in SA 3434. Sauron's forces were defeated in the Battle of Dagorlad on the plain outside Mordor, and the army of the Last Alliance entered Sauron's realm and laid siege to Barad-dûr. The siege lasted seven years and many Men and Elves were killed, including Isildur's brother Anárion who died in SA 3440.The Silmarillion, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age At last in SA 3441, Sauron himself came down from his tower. He fought with Gil-galad and Elendil on the slopes of Mount Doom. Sauron's body was cast down, but Gil-galad and Elendil died in the struggle. Elendil's sword broke beneath him as he fell. Isildur took up the hilt of his sword and used the broken blade to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron's spirit fled from his body, but as long as the Ring that held much of his power survived so would his spirit. Elrond tried to convince Isildur to cast the ring into the fire and destroy it, but Isildur refused and left with Elrond calling after him.The Silmarillion, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age The power of the Ring was such that no one could willingly destroy it. The lure of the Ring began to act on Isildur as soon as he took it. The great heat of the Ring burned Isildur's hand, but he still thought it was beautiful and precious. Isildur noticed that there was writing on the Ring that showed when it was still hot, but disappeared when it had cooled. He wrote a description of the Ring on a scroll that he left in the archives of Minas Anor for future generations. High King and Death Isildur assumed the Kingship of both Gondor and Arnor, but he intended to return to the North and leave Anarion's son Meneldil to rule in the South. He remained in Minas Anor for a few years to give counsel and instruction to Meneldil. Together they took a journey through all the lands belonging to Gondor. On the summit of Halifirien in the Firien wood, Isildur entombed the body of his father Elendil. Before leaving Minas Anor, Isildur planted the seedling of the White Tree in memory of his brother Anarion. On September 5, year 2 of the Third Age, Isildur set out from Minas Anor with his three elder sons and 200 knights. They marched up the Vales of the Anduin on the eastern side of the River, heading for the High Pass over the Misty Mountains. Thirty days later, on October 4, Isildur's company was attacked by Orcs near the Gladden Fields. The Orcs did not know that Isildur had the One Ring, but they were unwittingly drawn by its power. Isildur's men were outnumbered ten to one, and though they initially managed to repel the attack, the Orcs renewed their assault after nightfall and the men were overwhelmed.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter II: "The Shadow of the Past" Before the battle had begun, Isildur had sent away his esquire Ohtar with the Shards of his sword. Isildur kept the One Ring, but it was useless in defending his men against the Orcs. He realized now that he did not have the strength to wield the Ring and could not even put it on without great pain to himself. Isildur regretted the foolish pride that had led him to keep the Ring. Isildur's son Aratan was mortally wounded, and his son Ciryon was killed. His eldest son Elendur begged him to flee in order to prevent the Orcs from capturing the Ring. Isildur agreed and parted with great sorrow from Elendur, who was slain leading the remaining Dúnedain. Isildur put on the Ring though it pained him and headed for the Anduin. He removed his armor and waded into the River intending to try to cross it. The current was strong and despite his great strength, it pulled him toward the marshes of the Gladden Fields. Then the Ring left Isildur's finger and was lost in the waters. Isildur felt an overwhelming sense of loss, but was then relieved as if a great burden had been lifted from him. He rose out of the water, but at that moment, he was spotted by orcs who shot him with arrows through the throat and heart.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Three, I: "The Disaster of the Gladden Fields" The One Ring remained in the Gladden Fields until Déagol found it in TA 2463.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" Isildur's body also lay in the waters, undiscovered by his kin. While searching for the One Ring, Saruman found the Elendilmir that Isildur had been wearing, and some speculated that the Wizard may have found and even burned Isildur's remains in one of his furnaces, but whether this is true is not known. Isildur's youngest son Valandil became the King of Arnor when he came of age in the year 10,The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" but he did not claim the Kingship of Gondor, and the two Kingdoms became separated. Gondor continued to be ruled by the heirs of Anarion, while Arnor was ruled by the heirs of Isildur. It was not until the end of the Third Age that the Kingdoms were reunited by Aragorn, King Elessar, Isildur's heir. Etymology Isildur’s name is a Quenyan word that meant "Devoted to the Moon". Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy .]] Isildur was portrayed by Harry Sinclair in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, and according to the director's commentary, his one line was provided by Hugo Weaving, who plays Elrond. Video games Among the video game adaptations, Isildur can be briefly seen in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth and also in The Lord of the Rings Online, where during a historic "session play" he can seen cursing Wild Men who later become Oathbreakers at the Stone of Erech. Voice Dubbing actors Kategória:Quenya szavak Kategória:Númenoriak Kategória:Dúnadánok Kategória:Gondor királyai Kategória:Arnor királyai Kategória:Gyűrűhordozók Kategória:A szilmarilok-karakter